It Just Happens Sometimes
by crazigurl181818
Summary: Castiel is just a normal honors student. Who knew one Dean Winchester could change his life for the better? *Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I'm supposed to be in the auditorium. There's some sort of assembly going on, but I'm just not interested. So, I'm in the hallway, just leaning against the wall, staring into the distance, when this girl comes crashing out of the aud. She turns around and yells through the slowly closing door, "She deserved it!" I raise an eyebrow, but just let it go. Then some guy comes out after her, and I can't hear what they're saying, but the girl looks more and more agitated with every word the guy mutters. Finally she stomps away and into the office.

The guy follows. I can't help but let a small burst of laughter escape my lips. Can't he figure out that she DOESN'T want to talk to him? I scoot over a bit so I'm in front of the window to the office, because I just can't miss this.

The girl is sitting in a chair, her hair in front of her face. The guy is standing in front of her, and he says something, then she stands up and slaps him in the face. My eyes go wide and I cover my mouth to keep in the laugh that threatens to come out. I realize that it's probably not good that I'm laughing, I mean they might be boyfriend and girlfriend and they love each other and blahblahblah, but it's just too funny.

The girl comes back into the hallway, and this time I'm within listening distance. The guy follows out, the door closing softly behind him. "I won't leave you alone, cause I'm just not that type of person. Look, just give me a chance and let's hang out. We can be friends." The girl flicks her hair; I now notice it's a rich midnight blue, behind her shoulder. He continues, "Let me tell you about my life and if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll leave you alone. Deal?" He sticks out his hand, and I watch blue-haired girl glance around before taking his hand and shaking it once saying, "Fine, deal." I don't know how she didn't notice me. Maybe I just blend into the background that well.

Now that they're closer, I recognize the guy as someone who's been in my class for a few years. I still don't know his name, and I had never wanted or needed to know it. We were different crowds; I was in all honors courses and he was...ahem...not that smart. More of the jockey type. I know his name starts with a J. Maybe Jerry? I don't know. I'll just refer to him as J for now.

"So...talk...now." she says. J takes a deep breath and begins his life story. "Well, before I was born, when my mom was a kid, she was raped and beaten. My mom had me at the age I am now; 18. She had it rough. The only thing keeping us alive is my job that I have after school. My mom can't work cause of my two sisters at home. The youngest is sick and she can't be left alone. People tend to hate on me and it sucks, cause I'm really a nice person...people just never take the chance to see the real me. It hurts sometimes."

I cannot believe the gall on this guy. He just went on a random guilt trip. Who knows if all that stuff he said was true, but even if it was, you don't go around telling random people that. Then I wonder. What is J even doing talking to this girl? I know he has a girlfriend. I tilt my head to the side and ponder, barely catching the last thing blue girl says. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm still going to have to say bye from here." Then she turns and leaves.

I peel myself away from the wall. "Dude. Can't you take a hint?" I ask as I walk over.

J looks at me and shakes his head sadly, like I should know his pain. I chuckle a bit and stick out my hand saying, "Castiel, by the way."

J takes my hand and shakes it. "I just wanted to know what she was doing later. I'm having a party. I'm Justin." That was his name! Justin! See, I knew it started with a J. He walks away and I shake my head, chuckling to myself again. Teenagers and their narrow views of life...

I just stay there in the middle of the hallway when out of nowhere, a guy comes crashing into me. I instinctively catch him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Whoa. You okay?" I ask.

"Awesome." I hear him mumble under his breath. He rights himself, but doesn't move out of my arms. I study him curiously and his eyes move to the ground, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about that." he says, as his cheeks get a tint of rose.

"Oh, it's fine." I smile. "I'm Castiel." We stand there, and he's not backing up, and I'm making no move to step away. I'm surprisingly content with his body near mine. And then he looks up. He doesn't look at me directly, but I'm immediately captivated by two pools of the brightest green I had ever seen. I feel my body sway forward a bit, but he doesn't react. I don't even know his name, and I'm already smitten. Then reality comes rushing back in. I'm intensely aware of his back under my forearms, his heat radiating towards my ever-cool body, the blush upon his face, and the place we're standing.

"Dean." comes his low rumble. So that was his name... I ponder it, spacing out, and then I notice his eyes had met mine. My face explodes in color and I stumble out "So...um...yeah." I bring my arms down and start to back away. "Gotta go!" Then I turn and bolt. I practically sprint down the short section of hall and around the corner; right into a waterfall of deep blue hair.

* * *

The girl falls to the ground and just sits there, not getting up. "I'm sorry..." she mumbles. Then she looks up at me and I see that she's the girl from before. "I'm sorry." she says again, this time louder. I'm not sure why she's apologizing. I mean, _I_ knocked _her _over. She moves onto her hands and knees and I crouch down next to her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" What was with the apologies today? She sort of ignores me and her hair swings down in front of her face. I go to brush it away, but then Justin steps into the hallway from the back door of the aud. "Hey, Castiel, right?" he greets me. I just grimace in response, wishing he'd go away.

Of course, he doesn't, and I'm left standing there listening to him blab. I'm not even paying attention; just sort of staring through him. Not like he notices. Apparently he really can't take a hint.

Another girl walks up and he takes her hand, kissing her. So I was right. He does have a girlfriend. He turns to me again, and this time I hear what he's saying. "This is my girlfriend, Serina. She's the greatest." He smiles at her and I see Serina flinch. I quirk an eyebrow, wondering what that could possibly be about, but I say nothing and smile at her, too. "Nice to meet you." I say. She hesitantly smiles back at me. Then she looks towards the floor and confusion comes over her features. I follow her gaze and see the girl I had knocked over; still on the floor, crawling away. This day is just getting more and more odd. Who crawls? If you're going to make a get-away, at least get up and sprint for it. Serina touches Justin's arm and murmurs something to him, then takes off after the other girl.

Well that wasn't weird at all... I turn my attention back to Justin and realize he's still talking. "-can bring whoever." He looks at me expectantly and I blink once at him. "What?" I say. Justin frowns a bit but repeats what he had just said. "I'm having a party tonight. I'm inviting everyone. You can come, too. Bring whoever you want." "Ah." I say. "Well, maybe. I have to see if I can get a ride." Justin's face brightens considerably and he practically sings, "Okay!" He gives me a dazzling smile and skips off after his girlfriend.

I stand there, a bit dazed, staring off into the distance again. That guy has issues... I wonder what time it is, then I remember I'm wearing a watch. I look at it, and the hands indicate that it's 2:10. Only five minutes of school left. Was I really standing around in the hallway all that time? I shrug my shoulders to myself, then walk down to the foyer and out the building. It's the first day of school, and no one cares about what a single senior is doing. I had brought only a pen to school, and so I felt light as I began to make my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting in Dean's car, still completely bewildered as to how it had all happened. I had finished walking home and let myself in. Then I had sat around, listened to music, and daydreamed. I had thought about Dean, mostly, and wondered if he was new, because if I had seen him before, I would have remembered that face. I had wondered where he lived, if he would talk to me if we encountered again, and what he was doing at the moment. As I had had this little string of thoughts, I had made myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich, ate it and sat back on the couch in the living room. Eventually I had noticed the time, and decided to go to Justin's little swaray. So, I had wrote a note for my mom because she nor my brothers had been home, and I had went out the front door, locking it on the way. I had figured out where Justin's house was, courtesy of the phonebook and google maps, so all that had been left was walking the distance. I don't talk to many people, and the people I do talk to, I talk to out of necessity. Like Jamie Gruto, who was my lab partner last year. So, there had been no hope for getting a ride, because there had been no way was I going to call one of my brothers.

As I had descended the porch stairs, I had noticed a black car in my driveway. Cautiously, I had crept closer and around to the driver's side. Peering through the glass, my heart had almost stopped. It was Dean. The guy I had been obsessing over for the last 5 hours; the green-eyed personification of sexy. Why was he in my driveway?

I had tapped on the glass, and he had started, looking over at me, wide-eyed, like he had been caught. I made a circling motion with my hand, indicating for him to roll down the window. Slowly, his eyes had roved downward as he comprehended what I meant, finally moving to slide down the piece of glass between us. "Um...hi, Dean." I said. He smiled loopily at me, then got a shocked look on his face as if he had just obtained an idea so great he wasn't sure it could belong to him. He looked at me and asked, "Do you wanna go for a ride?" I looked at him, confused and a bit shocked, a blush creeping up my neck. I couldn't help it, and I had immediately thought of the Barbie Girl song. I hadn't spoken of this out loud, though, and had instead squeaked out, "Really?" Where did he plan on taking me? I mean, he couldn't have known that I was about to go to a party..."Yeah!" he exclaimed, shinning me a smile. "Well, I...need to get to a party, actually. If you are not doing anything, you can come as well. We are just going relax." Dean nodded and gestured to the other side of the car. "Well, get in, then!" I blushed and moved around to the passenger side, gently opening the door and sliding in.

The atmosphere in the car was quiet and comfortable. The seat was warm beneath me, probably from the car being on for awhile, and the engine seemed to purr as we raced down the road. I decided I liked the sound. Then, out of nowhere, came, "I'm hungry." I looked over to Dean and blinked. I waited for him to continue, but he just looked out at the road and kept driving. "Well, there's a pizza parlor on the way, if you want to stop there..." Dean had nodded once and we had sank back into silence.

I had taken the time we spent in the car to study Dean. I had watched his posture and the smooth way he handled the wheel. I had memorized his profile; pouty lips and all. I had studied his eyelashes, his short crop of hair, his strong jaw, the way shadows fell on face, the round shell of his ear, his clothes which looked a little too big for him...I had tried to commit every detail to memory.

Then we had made a turn onto a street that had become commercialized, and Dean headed directly for the pizza place. Apparently he had been there before. He had pulled into the parking lot and straight into a spot. It was a very practiced move, and I had gotten the feeling Dean knew his car very well. She was clay in his hands. We had gotten out of the car and I had closed my door by leaning on it. I didn't want to slam the door; the car was too beautiful. I had glanced over at Dean, and he had had his hand on his stomach, a far-away look on his face. I had figured he was probably just hungry. I had then moved towards the glass front of the building and hadn't bothered looking back to see if Dean was following.

* * *

"So what do you want?" I had asked, staring up at the badly illuminated menu above the counter. "Meat," was the simple response. _Okaaaay_. There was a meat lover's pizza, so I'd guessed that would suffice. I had looked back down and at the girl at the cash register, but realized she hadn't been looking at me; she had been looking behind me. I had followed her gaze and seen that she was staring at Dean. He had been chewing his thumbnail, hopping from foot to foot, glancing around nervously. Then he had seen me looking at him, and he smiled, waving. I had given a half-smile and hesitantly waved back. Then I had turned back to the girl, and that time she had been staring at me. "Hello." I said. She had blushed and looked down, fiddling with the ring on her pinkie finger. "May I have a meat lover's pizza? I suppose a small will do." The girl had nodded, not meeting my eyes, and had punched my order into the machine. "That'll be-" she had been cut off by Dean speaking up, suddenly right behind me. "I want a large."

I had pinned myself to the counter, leaning away from Dean. He had been so close I had felt his heat radiating towards me. It had reminded me of earlier that day, and a blush had again crept up my cheeks. "A-apparently we're getting a large, please." I had stuttered out. The cashier's eyes had twinkled, and I had been able to tell she was clearly holding back a laugh. She had changed the order and said, "That'll be $17.47 then, please." I had nodded and tried to dig my money out of my pocket without moving, but had ended up backing into Dean. His hips had pressed into my back, and one of his hands had come to rest on my waist. My breath had hitched in my chest, my cheeks had lit up, and my bottom lip had slipped between my teeth. I had tried to pretend it wasn't happening, or at least pretend it wasn't affecting me, and had just gotten the correct change out of my pocket, handing it over to the cashier. I hadn't meet her eyes as she accepted the money, because I wasn't sure what I would have seen there. She had to have thought we were weird. "You're number 36. We'll call you when your order's ready." she had said. I had nodded at her and escaped out of Dean's grasp over towards the sitting area.

I had then nabbed a table near the front window, and collapsed into one of the two chairs. I had buried my face in my hands and wished to disappear. Then I had heard Dean pull out the chair across from me and sit down, his jeans scrapping across the leather of the seat. "Hey," he had said, "You good?" I had just stayed hidden and given a small sigh. Then suddenly his hand had been on my head and in my hair, ruffling it. He had murmured, "It's okay." I had shot up straight in my seat and looked at Dean. "Yes, I'm fine." I had shot out. "And if you mess with my hair, it'll look worse then it already does." I had ran a hand over my messy black locks, trying to smooth them down. Then, I had frowned a bit, looking up, as if I could have actually seen my hair that way. "Well, I think you look great." I had glanced over at Dean from my fussing, and his loopy grin had been back. I had wondered if he was alright, as he had been acting kind of strange, and I had been beginning to ponder the likeliness of him being on something. I mean, I know flirting when I see it, but Dean was straight...right?

"Are you drunk?" I had blurted out. Dean had blinked at me a few times, then he had grinned, shaking his head no. I had pondered a bit more, then leaned towards him across the table. I had grabbed the collar on his shirt, brought it closer, and sniffed it. A sweet smokey smell had entered my senses and I had sat back again, my eyes opening wide. "Are you HIGH?" I had shout whispered. "Mm, I think so." Dean had murmured out, not seeming to be bothered by the fact in the slightest. I had shook my head in disbelief, but hadn't had the chance to say anything more, because, "Number 36, your order is ready; number 36," had come across the speakers. I had got up and looked at Dean, trying to find any other signs of him being out of it, then I had walked over to the counter. A guy had been there that time, and he had handed me the pizza, warning me of its apparent high temperature. "Thank you." I had murmured.

I had walked back over to Dean, who had moved on to making his fingers dance in the air. I had then rubbed a hand over my face and hoped no one had noticed. "Deeeean," I had sung, "I got the piiiizzaaaa." I had waved the box in front of his face, and his eyes had followed its progression eagerly. "Here." I had stated, and had opened it. He had tried to grab a slice before I had even finished lifting the lid, but I had smacked his hand. "It has to cool down, first." I had told him. There I had been, barely even knowing the guy, and I had felt like I was babysitting him. I had just shook my head and fixed the box, folding the lid under like my mother had taught me. I had waved my hand over the pizza, trying to cool it off, and when I had deemed it a suitable temperature to not burn someone's mouth off, Dean had taken no time digging in. He had folded a slice, and stuffed half of it in his mouth. I had grimaced in response and watched him swallow; barely chewing.

Slice after slice of pizza had disappeared into the black hole that was Dean, until one solitary piece had remained. Meanwhile, I had slipped into a fantasy world again, and in that world, Dean's tongue hadn't been licking his perfect lips to dispose of pizza... _"Do you want it?" comes from Dean's mouth seductively. "Yes, oh God, yes." My head falls back onto the bed and Dean's lips leave hot kisses on my thigh._ "Do you want it?" The sudden question had interrupted my obscene daydream, and it had slowly dawned on me that the words had come from the real Dean; the tangible one that had been sitting righgt in front of me in the pizza parlor. "Huh?" I had replied dumbly, absolutely terrified that he had figured out what I was thinking, as, apparently, Dean had come back to reality from whatever famished dream land he had been in. _Was I starring that much? Oh, God, he probably thinks I'm a pathetic loser._ But then he had gestured towards the table, and as my eyes roved down and percepeted the box with the lone slice of pizza, I had realized sheepishly that he had been referring to the food. A blush had crept up my cheeks and I had stuttered out, "N-n-no. You...can have it." Dean had smiled at me and had picked up the pizza, eating the piece slowly, with normal sized bites.

When Dean had finished his pizza, he had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. That had given me a chance to examine him again, and I had wondered where all the pizza had gone. I had been able make out his body perfectly beneath his tight T-shirt, and his stomach had still been smooth and toned. I would never be able to eat a whole pizza by myself. And even if I did, I would get bloated and probably throw up afterward. My eyes had slid up to his face and I had studied it, noticing a gleam of what I had assumed was grease near his mouth. I had gotten a napkin from the dispenser on the table and stood, leaning across the expanse of wood with one hand planted on the surface for support. I had gently wiped at the smear, and Dean hadn't move as I successfully removed the grease. I had then sat back down in my chair, and had tipped it onto its hind legs, balancing, and to throw the napkin out in the garbage can behind me. When I had returned to my original position, Dean had had his eyes open and he had been studying me. "Let's go." he had said simply, and had cocked his head towards the door. I had nodded mutely and gotten up, following him out of the establishment.

When we had gotten to the car, I had stopped in front of it, admiring. I had tilted my head to the side and examined the frame, the gloss, the sleek design, and the overall beauty of the machine. Then a though had occurred to me. "Dean," I had started, "should I drive?" Dean had looked at me like I had just suggested he nominate his mother for Pagan sacrifice. "W-well, it is just that in your condition, you really shouldn't be driving." The words had come out quickly, to try to explain. Dean's eyes had narrowed, and I had paled, as apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. "What I mean to say is that marijuana impairs judgment and slows reaction time, and that means you shouldn't be driving a car, and did you know you're going to be feeling the effects of this for days or even weeks now, and it could cause you anxiety, and you can quit if you want, because if you resist the urges, marijuana is one of the easiest drugs to wean oneself off of, because it stays in the system for so long and..." I had finally trailed off, as now Dean was just sort of starring at me. I had known I was babbling and spewing random facts I know about marijuana, but I just hadn't been able to stop the words from pouring out. I tend to spew knowledge when anxious or upset. "Sorry." I had muttered as conclusion. "Just get in the car," Dean had barked. I had scrambled to obey, and we had hit the road again.

And that's essentially how I got here. Nothing significant had happened on the ride to Justin's and we had only talked for the asking and giving of an address. We had parked a couple doors down, not being able to get close to the house for lack of available parking space. Then Dean had turned the car off, got out, and had wandered away towards Justin's. I had been left sitting in the car, baffled. Where do we go from this point? I look out the window, and stare into the hedges of a neighbor's lawn.


	3. Chapter 3

I briefly wonder if I should get out and follow Dean, but quickly abandon the thought when others take its place. It slowly dawns on me that I am sitting in Dean's car, that he had shown up in my driveway, that I had scolded him like he was a child, that I had bought him a pizza, and that I had made him mad. How was that for a good hour's work? I slowly start to blush as I OHMYGOD over and over in my head. How am I going to face him again? Maybe I should just go home...but it's only eight o'clock, and I had told my mother I would be out late. If I went home now, she'd badger me about what had happened and why I was home so early. Besides, I'd have to walk, and my house is at least an hour walk from Justin's. So, I get out of the car, close the door and head towards the party.

I follow the sound of music and stop in front of a house with the lawn lights blaring. There are people scattered in the grass, and I recognize a few that I pass every day in the halls. I make my way up the smooth front walk and stop at the door that's swung open. The music is pumping from inside and smoke is slowly filtering out into the night. I take a deep breath of fresh air while I still have the chance, and walk through the doorway.

The atmosphere is a bit strange, emotion twisting through the air; serpentine. Even though the yard had been brightly lit, inside is dingy. The lights are a soft blue and they add to the setting perfectly. Someone had obviously been planning. I stick to the wall and try to make my way around the room. As I push past people with full cups of...whatever, I briefly wonder how Justin is throwing this party. Are his parents out of town? Did they know he was having this party? Were this many people supposed to show up? I mull it over, then discard the thought as unimportant. My brain next goes to Dean, and I wonder if he had made it to the house and if he's okay. Remembering the condition he had been in when he left me, I resolve to find him NOW.

I scan the sea of faces, and I see one that's familiar; the girl with the blue hair from this afternoon. I wave my arm in the air to get her attention, but she doesn't look at me. After a second try, I huff and put my arms down, readying myself to fight the crowd.

On my way over, a swarm had flown by and hidden the girl from my view, and when I reach the spot she had been occupying, she was gone. Maybe she had been swept up by the tide. "Dang it," I mutter under my breath. I glance around the room again and still see no sign of Dean or the blue-haired girl. There are people from varying cliques, ranging from jocks, who were doing keg stands and causing a raucous, to goth girls who were in the darkest corner, only their eyes and burning, devil-red cigarette tips shining through the darkness. There's no one here that even remotely resembles the sex god, and I feel myself pouting in frustration, not happy that I'm now here alone.

I glumly make my way back towards the wall, and I lean against it, hoping someone will eventually show. But as the minutes tick on and on, time slipping past like water, the place starts to get to me. The wall opposite me is mocking my existence, slowly coming closer. It wants to squish me; I know it. Make me into a Castiel-drywall sandwich. I risk a glance at the other walls, and they are closer, too. Oh, God, help me. The lights that were so soothing before are now pulsating to beat of my heart, and I can hear the blood rushing in my ears. The people who walk by are mutated, growling at me with dark, twisted faces. Some of them have sharp, elongated teeth, and others have blood dripping from their eyes; their mouths wide open, revealing a gaping black hole one could fall into. My breathing is starting to become erratic, and there isn't enough oxygen. I cross my arms over my chest, holding myself tightly, and try not to completely flip out. _I have to get out of here. _I dash to the door and explode out into the night, gasping at the open air.

When I get a hold of myself and actually look around, I find myself staring at Dean. The one I had been looking for in that hellhole of a house. I almost want to start screaming at him for making me stand around and endure all that, but then the feeling from the house returns slightly, and I try to get away from him; backpedaling until my back hits the house. I feel scared and ready to lash out, like a wild animal, if anyone dare get too close.

"Cas..." says Dean, "Cas, do you wanna go home now?" Dean's voice is smooth and mellowing and I like the way it sounds. He holds out his hand to me, and I can count on it five fingers, which is a good start. I look up to his face, and it looks normal; human. "Go...home..." I murmur, trying to remember what or where that might be. Whatever it was, if Dean was suggesting it, it must be good. And so, I nod, step forward, and wrap my arms around Dean's neck, collapsing against him. Suddenly, I am really tired. I want nothing more then to let my eyes slip shut and sink into the blackness that is beckoning right from the other side of consciousness. Dean's warmth feels good, and I like the way he smells; like leather and aftershave and something I can't put my finger on. "You smell good," I mumble into his neck.

There are things happening around me, but inside the cocoon of Dean's arms, I can't tell what it is, and I don't give a damn. But then suddenly the warmth is gone and I'm left standing on my own. My legs aren't ready for the change, and they give out, wind rushing across my face on the way down. I land on my front and I mutter, "Ow..." The concrete pressed against my cheek is slightly chilly in contrast to the warm breeze ruffling my hair. And maybe it's just me, but the porch light seems to be fading away, down a dark tunnel. I can no longer feel my body, not that I really could before, and my mouth feels like it's full of cotton. My eyelids are heavy, and I finally let the weight fall, everything slipping away, out of my reach, as I succumb to the darkness in my head.


End file.
